


Guilty Pleasures

by DizzyDrea



Category: White Collar
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Guilty Pleasures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyDrea/pseuds/DizzyDrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They meet whenever they can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [whitecollar100](http://whitecollar100.livejournal.com/) Prompt #043 – Guilty
> 
> See the end of the story for my notes.
> 
> Originally posted at LiveJournal.
> 
> Disclaimer: White Collar is the property of Jeff Eastin, Fox Television Studios, USA Networks, and a lot of other people who aren't me. I do this for fun and for practice. Mostly for fun.

~o~ 

They meet whenever they can; stolen moments in out of the way places. Illicit pleasures that only they understand. 

He loves her smiles, the sighs, the look of bliss on her face. He's the only one that gets to see her this way. 

He knows it can't last. Peter will find out one day, and there's no telling how he'll react, but he can't stop. He's tried, but she just keeps drawing him back in with promises of guilty pleasures that he can't resist. 

And as the chocolate melts on his tongue, he knows the risk is worth every second. 

~Finis

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think it was about?
> 
> With Elizabeth an event planner and Neal a connoisseur of all things gourmet, it figures that they'd share a love of fine chocolate that Peter wouldn't understand. So…they meet secretly to share this illicit love affair…with expensive chocolate.
> 
> Honestly, get your minds out of the gutter.


End file.
